


Yess daddy

by Itzumi_16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzumi_16/pseuds/Itzumi_16
Summary: El viaje había terminado....La guerra también...Ahora solo quedaba volver a sus vidas comunes y corrientes...Volvería a ser el patético estudiante de siempre...Y posiblemente el señor Stark ni le volvería a llamar...





	Yess daddy

El viaje había terminado….  
La guerra también…  
Ahora solo quedaba volver a sus vidas comunes y corrientes…  
Volvería a ser el patético estudiante de siempre…  
Y posiblemente el señor Stark ni le volvería a llamar…  
Entonces sintió los brazos de ese hombre rodearle…  
Y supo, que si no aprovechaba su oportunidad ahora…  
Jamás podría hacerlo…  
Así que respiro hondo antes de besar los labios del millonario.  
Quien no hizo nada para evitarlo.  
Pero tampoco por seguirlo…  
Lo cual termino con su valor.  
Se dispuso a bajar del auto.  
Pero la mano en su pierna lo evito.  
-eres demasiado apresurado Peter-le susurro- pensaba invitarte antes a cenar un par de veces, pero si esto es lo que deseas…-dijo con gran sarcasmo…  
Peter no entendió nada más…  
Su ropa fue despojada con rapidez…  
Y su cuerpo besado hasta el más diminuto rincón.  
-señor Stark…-murmuro complacido…  
Las callosas manos de ese hombre le hacían suspirar y gemir sin control…  
-daddy…llámame así…-  
-daddy….-  
-buen chico…-  
Le premiaron con un beso profundo.  
Y dos dedos tanteando su entrada…  
Cosa que le hizo tratar de levantar sus caderas…  
Abrir lo más que podía sus piernas.  
Y permitir al señor Stark tocarle…  
-te gusta esto…-le cuestión mientras metía un dedo.  
-me encanta…daddy…-  
En un solo movimiento le coloco sobre sus caderas, dejando a Peter completamente sentado y expuesto.  
-te toca complacerme entonces….baila-le ordeno…  
Todo esto era una locura…  
Amaba a este hombre…  
Pero jamás había hecho algo como esto…  
Así que no entendió de donde saco el valor de abrir el pantalón de su “daddy”, y sacar el miembro de este…  
Para introducirlo en su pequeña entrada…  
Sintiendo el placer y el dolor de golpe…  
El señor Stark no dudo en moverse…  
Era tan salvaje y rudo…  
No le importaba si él se había acostumbrado.  
Sus manos bajo sus muslos, eran increíblemente grandes…  
Lo hacían sentir frágil y vulnerable…  
Y eso le hacía gemir aún más…  
Mover sus caderas al compás de su daddy…  
Y correrse fuertemente contra ese sexy hombre…  
Sintiendo como este a cambio le llenaba por completo…  
De aquel liquido blanco y caliente.  
Mientras ambos trataban de recuperar la respiración…  
Un toque en la puerta les distrajo…  
Era Happy.  
Rayos…  
Lo había olvidado.  
-lamento interrumpir Señor Stark, pero esperan al joven Peter…-  
Es verdad…  
Esta era la despedida…  
-ya escuchaste Peter, anda vístete y sube…-  
-si…yo…-  
-ve por todas tus cosas importantes, yo hablare mientras con tu tía-  
Aquello le dejo sorprendido…  
En verdad este hombre quería…  
-no esperaras que después de esto esté satisfecho verdad, ahora soy tu daddy y tu mi baby-  
-si daddy…-  
Peter se vistió con prisa, y corrió hasta su habitación…  
Mientras Anthony sonreía…  
Preparando un discurso mental, que convenciera a la tía de su niño, de dejar que se lo llevara esa misma noche….

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer mi trabajo, espero te haya gustado.


End file.
